Fallen Angel
by CeeCee-chi
Summary: He was leaving, and Sakura couldn't bare it. He was walking away from her because of the path he chose. Songfic. "Angels"- Within Temptation


I don't own Naruto, so please don't sue when I have just admitted that I don't own it. Have a good day.

* * *

(A/N- This is my first songfic, so please no flames. This story just kind of came to me when I listened to the song. It is one of my favorite songs. Angels by Within Temptation (good song). Now onto my version of Sasuke leaving Konoha that bastard. Anyways, onto the story).

* * *

_Sparkling angel I believed  
you were my savior in my time of need.  
Blinded by faith I couldn't hear  
all the whispers, the warnings so clear. _

She could see him coming her way. She knew he was leaving; the pack on his back was all she needed as proof. She didn't know if she was strong enough to stop him, but she would try. She stood out in the middle of the walk, but Sasuke ignored her, like he always did.

Tears started to slowly make there way down her face. She stood there frozen as he slowly got further and further from her. She wanted to speak, but no words came; finally she willed her self to ask.

"Why?" She asked, her cherry blossom pink hair slightly swaying in the wind.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks and she slowly turned to face his back. "Why are you leaving? For power? For revenge? Why?" She asked, getting braver with each word. "Or is because you are a coward?"

_  
I see the angels;  
I'll lead them to your door.  
There's no escape now,  
no mercy no more.  
No remorse cause I still remember  
the smile when you tore me apart._

Sasuke turned and glared at her. How dare she call him a coward! He took a step towards her.

"What did you say, Sakura?" He asked in a threatening tone.

Sakura would have backed down, but she had to speak. She gulped down the lump in her throat. She had to keep him here. "You heard me Sasuke-kun, and I want an answer." She said, her tears drying.

He merely stared down at her, an amused look in his eye. "Why," was all he said.

Sakura felt the tears returning, but she refused to let them fall. "Because, I care about you, Naruto cares about you! We are your friends! You don't have to leave! You are a Konoha ninja! You are apart of this village!" She just wanted to get through to him.

"Not anymore." He began to turn away.

_You took my heart,  
deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams;  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke your promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie._

"Wait!" Sakura said hastily.

Sasuke stopped and looked back at her.

"What do I have to do? Why must you leave? You can stay—" Sakura was cut off.

"Sakura, I must avenge my clan! I must kill him, my brother!"

"But why must you leave to do so?" Sakura asked again.

"Orochimaru has power; I need that power to kill my brother." He answered.

"No you don't!" Sakura yelled.

"Yes, Sakura, I do." Her eyes lowered to look at the ground at his words.

_Sparkling angel, I couldn't see  
your dark intentions, your feelings for me.  
Fallen angel, tell me why?  
What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?_

She couldn't help it anymore. The tears were coming down her cheeks. She looked back up into his onyx eyes. His face was dark and emotionless. _'He doesn't have to go, he chose to, he thinks he needs to go, you can still convince him to stay.' _Her inner self said. She sighed. 'But how?' She asked herself. _'You'll come up with something.'_ Her inner self wasn't being much help.

"You don't have to go. You can stay here with the people that care about you." Sakura said.

He smirked. "Like you?"

"Yes, and Naruto and Kakashi and—"

"But none of them care about me like you do"

_I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door  
There's no escape now  
no mercy no more  
No remorse cause I still remember  
the smile when you tore me apart_

Sakura stared at him, not knowing what to say to that. She had nothing to say to that.

"I am right, aren't I?" He asked.

"What would it matter? Unless it kept you here in Konoha, it doesn't matter." Sakura finally said.

"Nothing will keep me here. I must kill Itachi, and the only way is to go to Orochimaru." He replied.

"God! Listen to yourself! You can gain that power from here too!" She retorted.

"No, I can't."

Sakura wanted to cry with frustration. She had to keep him here. "Sasuke, please stay. Please, I am begging you. Please stay here, with people that care for you. Please stay here with me. I love you." She pleaded.

_You took my heart,  
deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams;  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke the promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie._

"I can't stay Sakura. I have to go. You don't understand." Sasuke argued.

The tears started to pour from her eyes. "I am trying to understand! You won't let me though! You won't let me or Naruto understand! We both care about you!" She snapped.

He started to turn away again. She ran after him. He stopped suddenly and she ran into him. They both stood there, neither one speaking. Finally Sakura broke the silence. "Please don't go."

_Could have been forever;  
now we have reached the end_

"I can't, this is my path. The only path I can follow. I have to avenge my clan's death, so their deaths won't be in vain." Sasuke said.

Sakura cried. "But I l-lo-love you." She sobbed. "You could've chosen a different path!"

_This world may have failed you,  
it doesn't give you reason why.  
You could have chosen a different path in life_

Sakura backed away two steps so she was no longer against his back. She looked at the ground, where she stood slowly turning wet with her tears.

"Please don't go!" She sobbed.

Sasuke turned; there was a smirk on his face. Sakura looked up, tears sparkling in her eyes as she cried.

"Please…" she repeated.

The smirk was still on his face. She hated the smirk.

They stood there in silence as Sakura cried.

"You really are annoying." Sasuke finally said.

Sakura felt as if her heart was being ripped out. She never thought something could hurt so much. The tears felt like they would never stop and the pain as if it would never go away.

_The smile when you tore me apart_

Sakura was hopeless now. She did the last thing she could think of.

"I'll scream if you leave!" A pathetic threat, but if you were in her position, desperate to keep the guy from leaving, you would do the same thing.

Sasuke body flickered to behind Sakura.

_You took my heart,  
deceived me right from the start.  
You showed me dreams;  
I wished they'd turn into real.  
You broke the promise and made me realize.  
It was all just a lie_

"Thank you, Sakura, for caring." Sakura heard from behind her.

There was a sudden sharp pain in her neck. Her eyes widened at the pain. Slowly, yet quickly, her world went black.

"Sasuke-kun" was the last thing she muttered before falling into unconsciousness.

_Could have been forever;  
now we have reached the end_

* * *

A/N- Thank you for reading. I hoped you like it. Have a good day, night, or evening, whatever time you are reading this. Please review. 


End file.
